


Ever After High Fanfic Prompt: Cerise-X-Daring 1st Date (Protective Ramona)

by SapphireMan



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMan/pseuds/SapphireMan
Summary: Just a prompt where Cerise and Daring are preparing to go on their first date and Ramona is being an overprotective sister (in her own Badwolf way).
Relationships: Daring Charming/Cerise Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Ever After High Fanfic Prompt: Cerise-X-Daring 1st Date (Protective Ramona)

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was inspired by a picture I saw on Pinterest by princeivy-sketchbook showing Ramona intimidating Daring by the lockers.
> 
> Here is a link to the image:  
> https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/441986150917817556/

It is the day of Cerise Hood and Daring Charming's first date, and Ramona Badwolf (Cerise's sister) is determined to ensure that her sister's date goes well, even if it means intimidating Daring in typical Ramona fashion.

Ramona catches him at the locker and says what is in the picture.

This action may reveal their secret as Daring may wonder why Ramona is as protective of Cerise like he is of his own siblings, Dexter and Darling.

After this interaction, the day goes on as normal, but Daring is on edge as he doesn't want to have Ramona's wrath aimed at him.

The planned date goes on as planned, and at the end, Ramona hexts Cerise to meet her in the woods by the school to check up on her after her date and see how things went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this prompt and I look forward to reading any fanfics you may write from this.


End file.
